Doppelganger
by MissCherryVampire
Summary: He holds her and makes all the demons go away. He makes her forget that night. He lets her feel alive again even in this dark cruel world. He reminds her that she is alive. "Thank you Nicolas."


They say there is a killer on the loose. He is the type of killer who sees his victims as form of art. He cuts them up and puts them on display, side by side, with another victim with the exact same face. This is his art, his message to the world that he is here and he could be coming for you next.

* * *

Alex Benedetto was never the type to believe the rumors about serial killers in the local area. Most of the time it was an old fool looking for attention or mob movement. To put it bunt, it was things she didn't want to get involved with. Her life was already handful as she just seemed to be swaying into problem after problem. Even at the age 24, Alex could clearly see that she was never going to experience 'true happiness.'

She looked up at the night sky. It was a cold. She looked down at her exposed legs and wished Barry would let her wear something longer sometimes. He said he just likes to see her legs and it would be a shame to hide them but right now, the way her body felt, made Alex wished she could just covered herself up.

In an alleyway there were two men drinking. One wore a thick gold chain around his neck and had on a large fur coat. Alex forced a smile. Her next target was already here. She walked towards them swaying her hips.

"Hello gentlemen. Want to have some fun?"

They paused and looked at her. Alex could feel their eyes scrutinizing her. They were probably first watching her dark colored skin. Her inky black her. Her voluptuous body. They pounced on her. She barely had time to react because they were already pushing up the ends of her dress and pulling down the front. Their hands were everywhere and she let them do as they pleased.

When it was all over they threw some bills at her. One muttered that she was ' _good fuck_ ' and to look for him again when she _'wanted to have fun again.'_

* * *

Alex got up from the ground, the bills in her hands. She fixed her clothes and walked out of the alley. Barry's base wasn't too far now. She could give him her earning and maybe take a bathe to get rid of today's business.

The base was really just an old rundown apartment complex. It had a creaky stairs and Barry had made his office the biggest and largest room in their entire complex. He would always be watching for when she returned although for the past few weeks she hadn't felt his stare on her. It scared her.

Alex ran up the stairs to Barry's office. She reached out to open the door. She hadn't dared to do this before but tonight she needed to find out why he stopped looking at her. Alex turned the handle and threw the door opened. It was empty or so it seemed. Alex could feel someone else in the room. She walked over to Barry's desk. His chair was turned towards the window. She reached out and touched it. It was heavy.

"Barry I brought your money."

There was no response. Alex gave the chair a push and it turned. It turned slowly and eventually it was facing sideways on her left side. Alex sighed.

"Barry are you playing games?"

Alex walked in front of the chair and shoved the money towards Barry.

"Just take it Barry…."

Her words stopped. Her throat suddenly felt dry but her entire mind was screaming in horror. There was someone in the chair. It was Barry. At least it looked like Barry. Alex stepped away. Barry didn't response. He just stared at her. A blank long stare.

Alex gripped the money in her hand. She felt sick.

"Just take your stupid money!"

She thrusted the bills at him. They scattered around the room and she prepared herself for the mental abuse. It never came. Instead there was silence. She reached out, her fingers shaking and brushed them against his skin. It was cold. Alex stepped back in horror. Barry was….he was dead. It wasn't just that. Alex could see clearly see signs of strangulation around his neck. There were even small cuts and bruises all over his skin as if he was tortured before he died.

"Oh too bad, I was hoping you wouldn't touch."

The voice came from behind her. There was someone else in the room. A living breathing person.

"Who are you? What have you done with Barry?!"

"I cleansed the world of him."

"Cleansed?"

"You must be happy. You are free."

"Free?"

Alex felt a hand brushed against her shoulder and felt her stomach turn.

"It seems the effects of the drug are finally wearing off. Your body is reacting properly now."

"Reacting properly?"

"You didn't know you were being drugged? How stupid." There was a laugh, "I am sure you will enjoy the withdrawals symptoms as well."

Alex felt her knee buckle under her. She fell forward to the floor. What was wrong with her body?!

"Your senses are all rushing back. You will probably be able to smell it now."

Alex felt nauseated. There was a horrible smell in the room. Why didn't she notice it before? She tried to push her body back up but she felt so weak and her body refused to listen to her.

"When you finally get to your feet, you will witness true art."

* * *

He was gone. The room was empty again. Alex tried to get up again. She failed. She tried again, this time with all the strength she had. She managed to sit upright and was staring directly at the body in the chair. The more she looked at it the more she wondered if it was really Barry. He now felt like a stranger with Barry's face.

Alex turned in the other direction where the smell was coming from. She let out a small cry because even in its decaying state she somehow knew this was Barry. Alex let out a strangled sob. She should be happy. She was finally free but yet now what was her purpose. She had left behind everything to follow Barry and escaped her old life. What was she supposed to do with her life now?

There was a sudden noise from the window. Alex turned and now a shadow standing on the window pane.

"Looks like the reaper came for a visit before we could."

That voice came from the doorway. It wasn't the same voice from earlier. This one was different, his tone wasn't as cruel.

"Oh what do we have here? Don't tell me you're the reaper?"

Alex turned and looked at him. He was a tall man with a rugged appearance but beautiful blonde hair that covered half his face. Alex tried to speak. She wanted to know who he was but a dark looming shadow had already appeared behind her and placed their sword to her neck.

"Hey she is a delicate packaging. Don't damage her."

The person behind her just grunted.

"Come on we already know she was Barry's woman. She couldn't have killed him not like this."

The sword disappeared.

The blonde man walked towards her and reached out his hand.

"Why don't you come with us? The cops aint going to like you being here."

Alex slapped away his hand.

"I am fine."

Her voice was shaking. Her body felt as if it didn't belong to her anymore. Everything around her felt like it was closing in. The place was getting darker and darker.

Alex probably never realized when she finally lost consciousness. The two mysterious men watched her for a moment before the blonde man picked her up in his arms.

"Looks like she is suffering from withdrawals. We should take her to the doc."

The other man didn't speak up. He just shrugged as if telling him to do whatever he wanted. The blonde man grinned.

"Let's go, the other bastards will be coming soon. Let them clean up this mess."

The other man had already disappeared. He leapt out of the window and was now jumping from roof to roof with ease. The blonde man watched for a moment and then grinned.

"Showoff."

* * *

 **TBC**


End file.
